Hi, Hater!
by freakingyu
Summary: Wonwoo membenci Mingyu, sangat. Menurutnya, Mingyu tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Mingyu tidak pantas mendapatkan banyak penggemar yang setia, Mingyu tidak pantas mendapatkan posisi visual, Mingyu tidak pantas menjadi lebih terkenal daripada idolanya. Wonwoo membencinya, sangat membencinya dan ia akan selalu membencinya sampai kapanpun. Benarkah? It's MEANIE FF! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Ketika kau berada di bawah, kau akan mendapati orang-orang yang membencimu. Ketika kau berada di atas, beberapa orang pun akan membencimu. Bahkan ketika kau berada dalam kategori sempurna, kau akan tetap mendapati orang yang membencimu.

Seperti halnya Kim Mingyu. Ia adalah pemuda yang sempurna. _Member_ dari _boyband_ yang terkenal, berposisi sebagai _visual_ karena wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan, kaya raya, bertubuh tinggi _ideal_ , serta ramah kepada siapa saja. Ia adalah seorang idola yang baik hati, selalu menyapa penggemarnya dengan ramah.

Namun semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerjangnya. Mingyu tahu itu. Ia tahu tidak sedikit pula orang yang membencinya, terkadang ia tidak menanggapi. Namun Mingyu juga manusia, amarahnya sering kali terpancing ketika beberapa orang dengan lancangnya berkomentar buruk dan menyebarkan _rumor_ keji tentangnya.

 _Heol_.

Namun demi penggemar serta karirnya, ia bersedia bersabar dan mengabaikan semua itu.

Benarkah? Apakah Kim Mingyu benar-benar bisa mengabaikannya?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Hi, Hater!**

 **1** **st** **Chapter**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! YAOI.**

 **Dilarang keras men-** ** _copy paste_** **dan meniru tanpa izin! Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Terima kasih.**

Selamat membaca~

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Do you know?_

 _I get hurt when I see,_

 _When I read,_

 _When I hear people hating my idol._

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo malas untuk berangkat ke kampus, apalagi di pagi hari seperti sekarang. Namun karena kerinduan akan teman-temannya, maka ia bersedia menginjakkan kaki di tempat laknat ini dengan senyuman yang merekah di kedua belah bibirnya.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kantin kampus. Ia dan teman-temannya memiliki janji untuk bertemu di tempat itu. Pemuda manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia mengangguk saat melihat salah satu teman melambai ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk menghampiri mereka.

Dengan senang hati Wonwoo menghampiri teman-temannya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong, tepat di sebelah Jihoon. Ia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Jihoon tampak sibuk dengan _earphone_ dan buku catatannya, mungkin sedang membuat lagu baru. Pemuda mungil itu sangat berbakat dalam hal kesenian, apalagi dalam membuat lagu _ballad_. Chan yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, berkali-kali berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya. Bisa dipastikan pemuda yang paling muda itu tengah main _game_ dan mengalami kekalahan berkali-kali. Kemudian yang membuat Wonwoo heran adalah… Seungkwan dan Minghao.

Apa yang membuat keduanya terlihat begitu antusias memandangi layar ponsel milik Seungkwan? Oh! Dan jangan lupakan mata keduanya yang berbinar, senyuman lima jari, serta pekikan khas seorang Boo Seungkwan yang sangat mengganggu.

"Hao, Kwan, kalian sedang lihat apa?"

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar sekali hingga kedua matanya menghilang, "Menonton _perform_ Seventeen," Jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

"Benarkah?!" Wonwoo memekik kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di belakang Minghao dan Seungkwan, ikut menonton _perform_ dari _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kedua matanya menajam dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Aura yang tadinya sehangat sinar matahari, berubah menjadi sedingin salju dalam sekejap, "Apa-apaan ini?" Begitu pula dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi luar biasa datar.

"Ini Seventeen," Minghao kembali menjawab dengan raut polosnya. Sepertinya pemuda asal China itu belum merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tidak… Maksudku mengapa harus makhluk ini yang disorot?!" Suara Wonwoo meninggi, hampir menyamai teriakan. Ia menunjuk layar ponsel Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berdecak dan menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang menghalangi arah pandangnya untuk menonton sang idola, "Ini Kim Mingyu _focus_ , Jeon."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Cih. Kim Mingyu sialan itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Mengapa kau harus menonton makhluk itu, huh? Bahkan masih ada Jun yang jauh lebih segalanya dari sosok gelap itu!"

Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Wonwoo garang, "Apa katamu?! Jun jelekmu itu yang sialan!" Teriaknya murka, "Seharusnya kau sadar, Mingyuku jauh lebih segalanya dibanding Junmu yang pendiam itu!"

"Hey! Pendiam itu artinya dia misterius dan membuat orang penasaran," Sahut Wonwoo, "Daripada makhluk sialan kesukaanmu itu yang selalu banyak bicara di setiap kesempatan! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Wonwoo dan Seungkwan saling menatap tajam, mengirimkan sinyal permusuhan tersirat satu sama lain. Chan dan Minghao mengerti situasi. Chan langsung menarik Seungkwan untuk mundur, menjauh dari Wonwoo. Begitu pula dengan Minghao yang menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Seungkwan. Sementara Jihoon hanya mengeraskan _volume_ lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tidak. Bukannya Jihoon tidak peduli, ia hanya terlalu bosan dengan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang selalu bertengkar jika sudah saling mengejek idola satu sama lain. Toh besok juga mereka akan kembali akrab seperti biasanya.

"Sialan si kurus itu. Berani sekali dia mengatai Mingyuku yang sempurna?!"

"Dasar gendut menyebalkan! Junku lebih dari siapapun, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk itu!"

Chan dan Minghao hanya bisa mengusap wajah frustasi jika dua teman mereka seperti ini. Ini akan berlangsung seharian dan jujur saja, melelahkan bagi mereka. Akhirnya keduanya bisa sedikit bernapas lega saat Wonwoo berlalu dari kantin untuk memasuki kelasnya, sementara Seungkwan masih saja mengomel, meluapkan segala kekesalannya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Actually, I don't give a shit._

 _But really? You hate me?_

 _What a funny joke._

 **.**

* * *

.

" _Cut_! Terima kasih telah bekerja keras!"

Semua orang yang berada di _studio_ itu bertepuk tangan, saling membungkuk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih satu sama lain. Apresiasi atas pekerjaan yang telah terselesaikan dengan baik.

Mingyu tersenyum lega, lega karena satu lagi jadwal telah terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri Seungcheol, Junhui dan Soonyoung yang tengah duduk di samping sang _manager_ seraya memainkan ponsel mereka.

"Jadwal kalian padat sekali, bahkan mungkin tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat," _Manager_ mereka, Shim Changmin berujar seraya memainkan _tablet_ nya, mengecek jadwal dari _boyband_ yang ia urus, "Namun itu artinya kalian sudah benar-benar terkenal. Seventeen memang terbaik!"

Seventeen. Nama dari _boyband_ yang tengah berada di puncak karirnya. Memiliki lima anggota yang luar biasa tampan dan aura yang memikat.

 _Leader_ mereka, Choi Seungcheol, atau yang memiliki nama panggung yang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat.

Wen Junhui, atau yang memiliki nama panggung Jun yang memiliki kemampuan menari yang hebat serta ketampanan yang tidak diragukan.

Kwon Soonyoung, atau yang memiliki nama panggung Hoshi yang bersinar seperti bintang. Berkepribadian ganda, itu menurut teman satu grupnya. Karena ia bisa menjadi menggemaskan, namun juga bisa menjadi seksi saat menari.

Lee Seokmin, atau yang memiliki nama panggung Dokyeom. Sang _happy virus_. Semangat yang tidak pernah surut serta suara emasnya yang selalu membuat para penggemar meleleh.

Kim Mingyu. Sosok sempurna yang mejadi seorang _visual_ di Seventeen. Memiliki penggemar paling banyak dan paling agresif, serta yang paling terkenal di antara semua anggota.

Dan Hansol Chwe, atau yang memiliki nama panggung Vernon. Sang _maknae_ yang paling normal jika dibandingkan dengan ke empat hyungnya. Pemuda keturunan Amerika ini memiliki sifat yang kalem dan sangat jujur.

Enam anggota namun bernama Seventeen? Jawabannya, mereka debut pada tanggal tujuh belas.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya merangkul Hansol dan Mingyu, "Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Kami adalah yang terbaik," Ujarnya dengan semangat, membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terkekeh.

Soonyoung tertawa dan ber _high five_ dengan Seokmin, "Tentu. Tapi siapa yang terbaik dari yang terbaik?"

"Kita berdua!"

Dan dua orang yang paling aneh itu kembali tertawa bersama-sama. Sangat keras seolah meluapkan segala perasaan yang membuncah di dada.

Hansol berdecak dan memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dengan menggunakan _earphone_. Junhui sibuk mengambil _selca_ dirinya sendiri, beberapa jepretan dengan gaya yang sama dan tak berubah sedikitpun. Seungcheol masih fokus pada ponselnya, begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengetikkan kalimat manis di _caption_ untuk foto yang akan ia _post_ di akun _Instagram_ pribadinya. Terbayang di pikirannya, bagaimana para penggemar balas menuliskan kata-kata manis untuknya. Ah~ itu menggemaskan.

Namun siapa sangka?

Komentar pertama yang ia dapat tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi. Komentar pertama yang membuat Kim Mingyu menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

 _Jww717: Kau pikir kau manis? Tidak. Itu menggelikan._

 _Jww717: Apa pipimu selalu sebesar itu? Terlihat seperti kakek-kakek yang berada di panti jompo. Kasihan~_

Sialan! Mingyu menggelikan katanya? Hey! Mingyu itu manis, lebih manis dari gula termanis yang ada di dunia ini.

Mingyu mirip kakek-kakek di panti jompo katanya? Ayolah. Setampan ini dibilang mirip kakek-kakek? Apa dia bercanda?

Pipi Mingyu besar katanya? Mingyu meraba pipinya sendiri, menekannya beberapa kali, bahkan mencubitnya. Hm… Mungkin yang ini memang benar, Mingyu memang _chubby_.

Tapi Mingyu itu tampan! Camkan, tampan!

Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menekan amarah yang meluap. Kemudian ia mendengus kesal.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengingatmu, Jww717!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hey, you._

 _Can you feel it?_

 _The day I meet you,_

 _Is the weirdest day in my life._

 **.**

* * *

.

Jeon Wonwoo menyukai Seventeen. Tidak, ia hanya menyukai Wen Junhui. Menurutnya, Junhui adalah deskripsi dari kata sempurna. Tampan dan berkepribadian tenang serta misterius.

Benar-benar _type ideal_ Wonwoo.

"Dan si gendut itu menyebutnya jelek? Apa dia bercanda?"

Wonwoo kini berada dalam perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki, karena ia harus membeli _bungeoppang_ yang dipesan kakaknya tadi pagi. Kebetulan letak penjual _bungeoppang_ itu tidak jauh dari kampus Wonwoo, jadi ia tak perlu merogoh kocek karena menggunakan bus. Ayolah, menurut Wonwoo, satu _won_ saja sangat berharga.

Sejak kelasnya selesai dua puluh menit lalu, Wonwoo tidak berhenti menggerutu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, kedua alisnya mengerut seolah menyatu. Menggemaskan memang, namun tidak membuat orang-orang berhenti menatapnya aneh.

Manis dan imut, tapi gila. Begitu kata orang. Ayolah, orang waras tidak akan berbicara sendiri, bukan?

Wonwoo memang gila, apalagi jika ada yang menghina sang idola tercinta, Junhui.

Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hinaan yang terlontar dari si gendut Seungkwan. Kata-kata menyebalkan itu terngiang di kepalanya, bahkan ketika ia berada di dalam kelas. Rentetan kalimat laknat itu seolah melekat layaknya lem di otak Wonwoo.

Kalau saja Seungkwan bukan temannya sejak bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama, mungkin ia akan berbaik hati menuliskan namanya di buku _death note_.

Cih. Semua ini karena si Kim Sialan Mingyu.

"Makhluk itu memang tampan, tapi Junku lebih tampan. Junku juga menari lebih baik dari si hitam itu."

Wonwoo membenci Kim Mingyu.

Menurutnya, Mingyu tidak pantas menjadi _member_ yang paling terkenal di Seventeen. Junnya lebih pantas. Tentu saja. Jun tampan, kalem, dan berbakat. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Kim Mingyu itu jauh lebih terkenal daripada Junnya. Padahal makhluk itu hanya mengandalkan gigi taringnya yang mampu membius milyaran penggemar. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan kemampuan merayunya yang memuakkan.

Cih. Wonwoo berdecih untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Dunia memang tidak adil.

Yang berbakat diabaikan, yang tampan diutamakan.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan segala kekesalannya hingga tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan penjual _bungeoppang_. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis kepada sang penjual, "Aku beli sepuluh."

"Baik."

Wonwoo memperhatikan sang penjual yang tengah memasukan beberapa _bungeoppang_ ke dalam plastik. Kemudian ia menerima dengan senang hati saat penjual itu menyodorkan sekantung plastik _bungeoppang_ itu padanya, "Terima kasih," Ujarnya seraya memberikan sejumlah uang pada penjual itu.

Wonwoo menatap _bungeoppang_ yang berada di dalam kantung plastik itu, "Apa aku boleh memakannya satu?" Gumamnya. Kemudian tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Karena pertengkarannya dengan Seungkwan, ia tidak jadi sarapan di kantin, "Ah… Jeonghan _Hyung_ akan memarahiku nanti," Sambungnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

Wonwoo berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke halte. Namun baru satu langkah, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang. Tidak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat tubuhnya terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan. Wonwoo menoleh, bersiap memarahi orang yang berani menabraknya.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Kaos hitam, celana jeans hitam, topi hitam, kacamata hitam, dan masker hitam. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Amarahnya menguap seketika, berganti dengan perasaan heran akan sosok ini.

Apakah ia seorang teroris? Mengapa pakaiannya serba hitam seperti itu?

Wonwoo meringis saat pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Kalau benar sosok itu teroris, maka ia ada di posisi yang terancam. Ah… Tidak. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pemikiran buruk yang muncul di otaknya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo tersentak. Kedua matanya menatap _horror_ saat menyadari bahwa sosok tadi lah yang bertanya padanya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, terlampau cepat hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

"Benarkah? Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tidak lari, hanya jalan cepat saja. Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo ingin secepatnya pergi dari sosok itu. Menyeramkan sekali. Sepertinya memang benar teroris.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Since the first time I see everything about you,_

 _My heart keeps fluttering,_

 _You are the only person I want to protect till the end of the world._

 **.**

* * *

.

Junhui dan Soonyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut herannya. Begitu pula dengan Seungcheol dan Hansol, namun tidak dengan Seokmin yang tampak tidak peduli.

Bukan masalah besar, hanya Kim Mingyu.

Teman satu grup mereka itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak pulang ke _dorm_. Dua jam lalu, Seungcheol menyuruhnya untuk membeli _bungeoppang_. Awalnya Mingyu menolak keras, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap pergi dengan raut cemberut karena paksaan serta ancaman dari Seungcheol. Bukan ancaman yang serius sebenarnya, hanya pengurangan porsi makan saja.

" _Omomi ganjil ganjil, dugeun dugeun_ ~"

Bahkan pemuda tinggi itu bernyanyi dan bersenandung. Benar-benar mengherankan sekaligus menyeramkan.

Soonyoung tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kau baik, Gyu?"

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di samping Seokmin yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka. Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Soonyoung, "Tentu, aku sangat baik-baik saja," Jawabnya dengan nada riang disertai senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Serius. Ini tidak berada di taraf mengherankan lagi. Ini sudah memasuki taraf menyeramkan, benar-benar menyeramkan.

Soonyoung bergidik ngeri saat Mingyu tersenyum begitu lebar padanya. Sementara Junhui memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya, melihat Mingyu tersenyum seperti itu mendadak membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk hidup. Hansol dan Seungcheol berakting seolah muntah. Hanya Seokmin yang berbaik hati bersikap biasa saja pada Mingyu.

"Gyu, benar kau baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol mengulang pertanyaan Soonyoung, "Apa hal yang baik terjadi?"

Mingyu menggeleng, masih dengan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya iya, suatu hal yang baik telah terjadi padanya. Hanya saja Mingyu tidak mau berbagi pada teman-temannya yang terkadang terlampau menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya tadi Mingyu tadi bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat menggemaskan. Tidak, bukan hanya menggemaskan, namun manis juga. Seperti permen _jelly_. Manis dan membuat gemas. Ia ingat saat sosok itu menatapnya dengan terkejut, kedua matanya membulat lucu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu mengatakan ini, sosok itu sangat menggemaskan. Ah! Dan jangan lupakan ketika sosok itu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah cepat menjauhinya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Ah~ Mingyu lupa menanyakan namanya.

"Seok, apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Seokmin yang sedang fokus dengan drama kesayangannya pun hanya mengangguk. Jawaban itu membuat Mingyu kembali tersenyum senang.

Tentu saja.

Jika jodoh, tidak akan kemana, bukan?

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **Hai hai haiii~**

 **FreakiGyu is here~**

 **Udah baca? Udah? Udah? Udah?**

 **Muehehe. Ini fanfict yaoi pertama gue. Huft, akhirnya bisa bilang 'lo gue' di sini karena teman ff ini ga terlalu berat kaya Fine. Alurnya juga ringan kok, ga ada maju mundur kaya Fine. Dan yang terpenting, ga ada teka-teki kaya Fine.**

 **Jadi gimana? Kalian suka kah?**

 **Mind to review? :3**

 **Xoxo,**

 **FreakinGyu**


	2. Chapter 2

Ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hati Wonwoo sejak lama.

Apakah ia penggemar Seventeen? Apakah ia seorang Carat?

Wonwoo tahu. Untuk menjadi seorang penggemar, ia harus menyukai semua anggota. Wonwoo sebenarnya bukan hanya menyukai Junhui. Ia juga menyukai Seungcheol yang tegas dan berwibawa. Ia menyukai Soonyoung yang sangat berbakat dalam hal tari. Ia menyukai Seokmin yang bersuara emas. Ia menyukai Hansol yang kalem dan jujur.

Ia hanya tidak menyukai Mingyu. Ia membenci Kim Mingyu.

Jadi, apakah ia bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang Carat?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **Hi, Hater!**

 **2** **nd** **Chapter**

FreakinGyu's Present

 **Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Warn! YAOI.**

 **Dilarang keras men-** ** _copy paste_** **dan meniru tanpa izin! Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Terima kasih.**

Selamat membaca~

 **.:oo::oo::oOo::oo::oo:.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I have a sentence for you._

 _I hate you, with all of my heart._

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Wonwoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Pandangannya mengedar, menatap ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Penuh dengan poster Junhui.

Terkadang Wonwoo juga ingin memasang poster Seventeen di dinding kamarnya. Namun lagi-lagi, Kim Mingyu adalah penghancur segalanya. Ia tidak sudi memasang poster Seventeen jika wajah Mingyu masih terpajang di sana.

Bahkan jika Wonwoo pergi untuk berbelanja _merchandises_ , ia akan mencari poster Seventeen tanpa Mingyu. Namun ayolah, mana ada yang seperti itu? Wonwoo memang aneh. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk hanya memasang poster Junhui saja di dinding kamar tersayangnya.

"Seungcheol- _ssi_ , Soonyoung- _ssi_ , Seokmin- _ssi_ , Hansol- _ssi_ , maafkan aku," Wonwoo menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang hingga kini seprai biru itu menjadi tak berbentuk, "Seharusnya kalian tidak berada di grup yang sama dengan si hitam itu!"

Sejujurnya Wonwoo iri pada Seungkwan dan Minghao yang bisa mengungkapkan kepada setiap orang bahwa mereka adalah penggemar Seventeen, Carat.

Namun kondisi Wonwoo berbeda. Ia tidak seperti Seungkwan dan Minghao yang menyukai semua anggota Seventeen.

Ah! Lagi-lagi karena Kim Mingyu!

"Aku benar-benar membenci si kulit gelap itu!"

Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi rasis seperti ini.

"Jika si Kim itu bukan anggota Seventeen, mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai Carat."

Entahlah. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu ia telah mengeluh berapa kali hari ini.

Wonwoo mendengus sebelum meraih ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kesayangannya, _Instagram_. Baru saja _log in_ , Wonwoo sudah disambut dengan notif yang penuh dengan balasan komentar.

Sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat, membentuk seringai ketika ia melihat balasan komentar yang berisi umpatan kasar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Bukan apa-apa. Wonwoo hanya berkomentar _sopan_ di salah satu foto yang di _post_ oleh Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo terkekeh, ini menyenangkan.

Meski para penggemar Mingyu itu mengumpat padanya, Wonwoo tidak peduli. Semuanya hanya angin lalu untuk Wonwoo. Yang penting, ia bisa menyalurkan kebenciannya pada Mingyu. Itu saja.

Wonwoo masih membaca semua balasan komentar itu sebelum akhirnya ponselnya bergetar karena pesan dari Seungkwan. Ia bergegas membukanya dan dahinya mengernyit heran.

 _From: Boo-Pig_

 _Wonwoo-ya! Kau harus melihat ini, cepat datang ke kampus!_

 _Kami menunggumu dalam lima belas menit._

"Huh? Ada apa ini?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan kedua bahunya, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi. Ia harus bersiap untuk datang ke kampus karena jujur saja, Wonwoo penasaran dengan pesan yang dikirim Seungkwan.

Ah! Bodohnya Jeon Wonwoo. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang namun ia belum menyentuh air setetespun. Semua ini karena idolanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hey, baby._

 _I'm looking for you._

 _Hey, baby._

 _Tell me, where are you?_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Demi Tuhan. Wonwoo bingung dan kesal sekarang.

Ia bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dan ia kesal karena Seungkwan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke lapangan _outdoor_ kampusnya.

Tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Wonwoo kesal setengah mati seperti sekarang.

Tetapi karena kondisi di lapangan _outdoor_ kampus yang membuatnya seperti ini. Penuh orang yang berdesak-desakan, mungkin hampir seluruh penghuni kampus berada di kursi penonton lapangan ini sekarang.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan beruntung sekali ia menemukan Jihoon, Minghao, Seungkwan, dan Chan dengan mudah. Teman-temannya sudah duduk dengan tenang. Wonwoo melangkah menghampiri mereka, namun lagi-lagi ia terkena sial. Tubuhnya terhuyung karena tertabrak orang dan ia juga nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung.

Sial sekali.

Hari ini layak dinobatkan menjadi hari tersial seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kwan…"

Empat temannya menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Amarah Wonwoo menguap seketika, jika saja ia sedang tidak ada di keramaian seperti ini, mungkin ia akan mencakar wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah. Aku sengaja menyisakan satu tempat untukmu."

Wonwoo memicingkan kedua matanya, menghela napas sesaat sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping Chan, "Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa banyak orang disini?"

Seungkwan dan Minghao memekik berlebihan. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan dan menggeleng prihatin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Seventeen akan tampil, Jeon Wonwoo. Disini. Lima menit lagi."

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya, "Benarkah?!" Pekiknya. Namun sesaat kemudian dahinya mengernyit heran, "Mengapa aku tidak tahu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Namun Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak mengetahui hal ini. Biasanya _fanbase_ khusus Junhui yang ia ikuti selalu _up to date_. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia tidak mengetahui hal ini?

 _"_ _AAAAAAA~"_

Teriakan khas para gadis membuat Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Chan menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Berbeda dengan Seungkwan dan Minghao yang ikut berteriak histeris.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja member Seventeen sudah muncul di tengah lapangan dan berpose, siap untuk membawakan lagu andalannya. Wonwoo merasa ada yang janggal. Maka dari itu ia mulai menghitung jumlah membernya.

"Hanya ada lima?! Kemana Junku?!"

Wonwoo bahkan sudah tidak memperdulikan Seventeen yang mulai membawakan lagu serta teriakan para gadis yang menggila. Matanya sibuk menghitung jumlah member satu persatu, masih ingin memastikan bahwa Junhui benar-benar tidak ada disana.

Wonwoo memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih melihat penampilan Seventeen yang sangat enerjik. Namun Wonwoo tetap saja kesal, Junhuinya tidak ada disana.

Pantas saja _fanbase_ Junhui tidak memberi informasi tentang jadwal hari ini. Toh Junhui tidak ada disini sekarang.

Wonwoo melihat Kim Mingyu disana. Masih sok tampan seperti biasanya. Cih.

" _You got me like boom boom, boom boom. Yeah_! _Boom boom, boom boom_!"

Itu _part_ Mingyu. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Wonwoo, tetapi saat Mingyu menatap ke arahnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan seringaian tampan yang tersemat di bibirnya.

Benarkah? Mingyu memberikan _wink_ kepadanya…

 _"_ _HUAAAAAAA! MINGYU!"_

…atau kepada para gadis yang berada di sekitarnya?

" _Eiy_! Aku mulai gila!" Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak dari duduk. Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Iya, tentu saja. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat Mingyu memberinya _wink_. Wonwoo yakin ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantin."

Dan Wonwoo berlalu begitu saja setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

Jihoon dan Chan saling bertatapan sebelum mengendikkan bahu tak acuh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _I want to act like…_

 _I don't care._

 _But I can't._

 _Where are you?_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya di koridor utama kampus. Tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah. Ia ingin pulang dan bergelut di ranjang empuknya seharian.

Rencana awal Wonwoo memang begitu.

Namun si gendut Seungkwan menghancurkan segalanya.

Dasar menyebalkan.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kerumunan orang, sebenarnya didominasi oleh perempuan, berada di gerbang kampusnya, "Cih," Dan Wonwoo berdecih saat tahu apa yang membuat orang-orang itu berkumpul.

Tentu saja Seventeen.

Wonwoo bisa melihat _van_ Seventeen yang sudah terparkir indah di depan gerbang. Seungcheol dan Hansol berjalan berdampingan dengan empat _security_ yang melindungi mereka. Soonyoung berjalan di belakang Seungcheol dan Hansol, sementara Seokmin tampak mengekori langkah Soonyoung. Mereka tersenyum manis, sesekali melambai pada penggemar yang sibuk mengambil foto mereka sebelum memasuki _van_.

Huh? Hanya empat? Kemana si hitam itu?

" _Eiy_! Apa-apaan kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" Wonwoo memukul kepalanya sendiri, cukup keras hingga membuatnya pening sesaat, "Bodoh! Sejak kapan aku peduli padanya?" Wonwoo mengacak surai hitamnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak peduli pada si hitam itu. Aku hanya peduli pada Jun. Iya. Hanya Jun, Junku."

Wonwoo kembali menatap kerumunan itu. _Member_ Seventeen sudah masuk ke dalam _van_ , namun kerumunan itu belum juga bubar.

Ck. Resiko grup yang sedang naik daun.

"Huh? Kenapa si hitam itu belum juga muncul?" Wonwoo kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak peduli padanya. Benar-benar tidak peduli," Wonwoo mengangguk seraya mensugesti dirinya sendiri, "Ya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya risih melihat kerumunan itu."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memegangi perutnya, "Aih," Ia meringis saat merasakan mulas di perutnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang aku makan tadi, huh? Kenapa bisa semulas ini?"

Wonwoo berada di antara dua pilihan yang sulit sekarang. Pilihan pertama; ia pulang ke rumah dan buang air di sana. Pilihan kedua; ia buang air di kampus, kemudian pulang ke rumah.

Ya Tuhan.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus pilih yang mana.

Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya.

" _Aish_!"

Namun karena rasa mulas yang semakin menjadi, Wonwoo terpaksa memilih pilihan kedua. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju _toilet_ kampus. Tidak peduli orang-orang memandangnya aneh.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Brother, oh._

 _He's my brother._

 _Bro, can you stop act like a dumb?_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Soonyoung berdecak seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya, bermaksud menekan amarahnya yang nyaris meledak. Ia kemudian menoleh ke jendela dan melemparkan senyuman kecut kepada penggemar yang masih saja mengambil fotonya walau ia sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si Kim Sialan itu?!"

Seokmin menepuk bahu Soonyoung, berusaha meredakan amarah rekan satu grupnya itu, "Tenang, teman."

"Tenang bagaimana?! Si hitam itu membuat kita menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit!" Soonyoung mendesis kesal, "Dan masalahnya, aku sudah benar-benar lelah!"

Seungcheol memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Jika Soonyoung sudah marah, tidak ada yang bisa meredakan emosinya, termasuk Seungcheol. Hanya waktu yang bisa membuat Soonyoung kembali seperti semula.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kita hubungi Mingyu," Usul Seokmin. Jujur saja, ia juga sama lelahnya. _Well_ , siapa yang tidak lelah jika kau sudah berlatih selama lima belas jam, setelah itu kau tidur selama dua jam, dan terpaksa bangun karena agenda yang padat.

Mengesalkan sekali memang.

Namun inilah pekerjaan _idol_ yang sedang berada di puncak karir.

Seungcheol mengangguk dan segera mengotak-atik ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada Mingyu.

Hanya Hansol yang terlihat santai dan tenang seperti biasanya. _Maknae_ itu tampak duduk tenang bersama Seokmin di jok paling belakang dengan _earphone_ yang tersemat di telinganya.

"Dia tidak membalas."

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya, Cheol?"

Perkataan Changmin membuat Soonyoung dan Seokmin menepuk dahi bersamaan.

"Ck, lupakan. Biar aku saja yang meneleponnya," Changmin segera mencari kontak Mingyu dan menekan tombol _dial_. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum memekik, "Hei, Mingyu! Dimana kau?! Cepat kemari! Kita harus segera pulang ke dorm!"

Para _member_ tampak penasaran dengan percakapan antara Changmin dan Mingyu. Maka Soonyoung berujar, " _Hyung_ , _loudspeaker_."

Changmin menurutinya. Ia segera menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ dan suara Mingyu terdengar panik di sana.

 _"_ _Hyung, tolong aku! Aku ada di toilet!"_

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Sejak tadi kau berada di toilet, Gyu?"

 _"_ _Seungcheol Hyung?!"_

"Ya, ini aku, Mingyu."

 _"_ _Hyung! Tolong aku!"_

Soonyoung berdecak malas, "Kami akan menolongmu. Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Apa kau susah buang air besar, _Hyung_?" Hansol mengutarakan perkiraan yang terlintas di otak anehnya.

"Apa air kencingmu berwarna putih, Gyu?" Seokmin nyeletuk begitu saja.

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil terdiam seraya memandangi Seokmin dengan ekspresi malas.

"Dasar kuda mesum sial," Umpat Soonyoung sebal.

Sementara Seokmin hanya meringis sesaat sebelum terkekeh kaku.

Changmin menggeleng, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh anak-anak asuhnya, "Mingyu, sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

 _"_ _Hng…"_

"Gyu?"

 _"_ _Ini memalukan, Hyung."_

Soonyoung mendengus kesal, "Katakan saja, bodoh! Kau terlalu mengulur waktu!"

 _"_ _Aku… Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu toilet."_

"APA?!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Hey baby. It's our first time._

 _What? First time?_

 _No, it's our second time._

 _Yeah, to meet each other._

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Wonwoo mendesah lega saat keluar dari _toilet_. Ia tersenyum manis, akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang tanpa rasa mulas sekarang.

" _Hello_? Apakah ada orang di luar?"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap ke arah pintu _toilet_ pojok yang tertutup rapat. Dan suara itu, ia merasa _familiar_ dengan suara itu. Ia seperti sering mendengarnya, namun dimana?

"Tolong, aku tidak bisa membuka pintu."

"Ah!" Wonwoo menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat bahwa pintu _toilet_ pojok memang sulit dibuka dari dalam. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin bersikap tidak peduli dan pergi dari sana, namun salahkan Wonwoo yang berhati malaikat. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke _toilet_ pojok dan membuka pintunya.

Ia sedikit kesulitan memang, namun tak lama kemudian, pintu itu berhasil dibuka.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Seorang pemuda tinggi dan bertubuh besar. _Well_ , bukan gendut. _Ideal_ sebenarnya, namun menurut Wonwoo, pemuda itu terlihat seperti raksasa. Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena si pemuda langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya saat pintu terbuka.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Pemuda itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengan Wonwoo.

"KAU?!"

"KAU?!"

Kedua mata sipit Wonwoo kini membulat sempurna. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidung si pemuda tadi. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tidak percaya dengan wajah si pemuda tadi.

"Tunggu… Kau benar-benar… Kim Mingyu?!"

Tentu saja. Bagaimana Wonwoo tidak bereaksi seperti tadi kalau pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kim Mingyu? Catat. Kim Mingyu. Orang yang paling Wonwoo benci.

"Ya," Mingyu menjawab dengan senyumannya, "Dan kau… Bukankah kau yang waktu itu ya? Yang tak sengaja aku tabrak saat membeli _bungeoppang_?"

 _Ups!_

Mingyu menutup mulutnya. Bodoh sekali. Ia keceplosan.

"Tunggu… _Bungeoppang_?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang membulat, lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, "Kau… Jadi kau si Tuan Teroris itu?!"

"Hah?" Mingyu memasang ekspresi cengo yang terlihat bodoh, "Teroris? Kau pikir aku teroris?"

"Ya… Karena kau memakai pakaian serba hitam waktu itu," Wonwoo mengelus tengkuknya sesaat. Ia kembali mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng. Akhirnya ia tersadar. Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap ramah pada orang yang dibencinya? Aih. Wonwoo bodoh sekali. Tatapan Wonwoo berubah. Yang tadinya terkejut, kini menjadi sinis, "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu!" Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo saat pemuda manis itu berbalik, bersiap meninggalkannya.

"Apa?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar ketus, beda sekali dengan beberapa menit lalu. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan membuat pegangan Mingyu pada tangannya terlepas.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Untuk apa kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku… _Well_ , kau sudah baik padaku. Kau sudah membantuku. Dan aku berniat menraktirmu lain kali untuk balas budi."

 _Alasan klasik._

"Wonwoo," Wonwoo mendelik sinis, "Dan kau tidak perlu membalas budi atau apapun. Permisi," Sambungnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

Mingyu yang diperlakukan ketus malah tersenyum lebar, terlalu lebar hingga membuatnya terlihat konyol.

"Ah, ternyata aslinya ketus seperti itu ya," Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai, "Semakin menarik saja kau, Wonwoo."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Brother, do you still believe in me?_

 _Yes?_

 _So, tell me._

 _What happen to you?_

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya dengan lemas. Seharian berada di kampus begitu menguras tenaganya. Tidak. Ia memang tidak belajar karena memang jadwalnya kosong hari ini.

Namun tetap saja.

Terus menahan amarah seharian tentu lebih menguras tenaga daripada berpikir, bukan? Wonwoo merasa sangat lelah akan itu.

Wonwoo melihat sang kakak yang tengah tiduran di _sofa_ ruang tengah seraya memainkan ponselnya, tampak serius sekali. Bahkan Wonwoo bisa melihat beberapa kali kakaknya berdecak kesal.

"Jeonghan _Hyung_ , kau baik?"

Kakak Wonwoo, Jeonghan terlonjak dan langsung berdiri di depan Wonwoo dengan kaku. Benar-benar mirip seperti patung, ditambah lagi ekspresinya yang masam.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ah ya, aku baik, Wonu."

Dahi Wonwoo mengenyit heran. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi kakaknya, memastikan kalau Jeonghan tidak demam. Namun pemuda cantik itu malah menepis tangannya.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

Jeonghan mengusap wajahnya. Ia mengelus lengan Wonwoo dan menatapnya dengan penuh sesal, "Maafkan aku, Wonu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bersikap kasar padamu," Ia berujar lemas, "Aku hanya… Sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik," Sambungnya pelan.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan, "Ada apa, _Hyung_? Biasanya kalau ada masalah, kau selalu bercerita padaku."

"Aku…" Jeonghan menatapnya ragu, "Ah tidak!" Pemuda cantik itu mengacak surai coklatnya sebelum melangkah menuju dapur, "Aku hanya butuh air dingin. Ya, air dingin."

Wonwoo semakin heran saja.

 _Sejak kapan Jeonghan jadi seaneh ini?_

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya kepada ponsel Jeonghan yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas _sofa_. Layarnya menyala dan menampilkan adanya pesan masuk.

Tunggu.

Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan nama sang pengirim.

 _Cheollie?_

 _Cheol… Cheollie…_

Wonwoo merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 ** _._**

* * *

.


End file.
